Captain EO: A Fun-Filled Adventure
by MJDisneyfan4ever
Summary: While on a trip to Disneyland, Natalie and her mom decide to go into the "Captain EO" attraction. While they're waiting to see the film, a malfunction occurs and Natalie's magic crystal sends her into the world of "Captain EO". When she arrives, she meets Captain EO and his crew and they go on a big adventure to deliver a gift to the villainous Supreme Leader. Captain EO X OC
1. Chapter 1: Disneyland & A New Adventure

**_Chapter 1: Disneyland and A New Adventure_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

It was a nice Friday morning and since my mom had a few days off from work, we decided that it would be cool to go to Disneyland for the whole weekend. After we finished an early morning run, we decided to head out. I made sure to let Quasimodo know before we left however. He was okay with it and he told me to have fun and to say hi to Mickey Mouse for him. I told him that I would and that I would be back in a few days. After I left his world, my mom and I left the house and we drove all the way to Disneyland.

After about two hours, we finally made it. We checked into one of the nearby Disneyland hotels, left our luggage there, and we started walking into Downtown Disney. After we got our tickets, we decided to take the monorail so we could get into the park quicker, and it took us all the way between the "Alice In Wonderland" rides and Tomorrowland. We decided to go on the "It's A Small World" ride and we went on one of the "Alice In Wonderland" rides. We then went to the Frontierland and we rode on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, the Indiana Jones ride, and Thunder Mountain.

After a while, the afternoon started to roll in and we decided to go into Tomorrowland and have a little lunch at the pizza place near the star wars attraction.

After we were done eating, my mom asked, "Where do you want to go now?"

I said unsure of what to do, "I don't know."

As we continued walking through Tomorrowland, all of a sudden, I saw an attraction that I've never seen there before, it was called "Captain EO".

I have seen the video before on YouTube, but I've never been in nor have I ever seen the attraction at Disneyland before. I then said to my mom as we continued walking and I pointed towards the attraction,

"Hey mom, look! There's the Captain EO attraction!"

My mom looked at the attraction and said,

"Huh, that's odd! I haven't seen that attraction since six or seven years ago."

I then said, "Well I don't know, I guess they must've reopened it sometime this year."

Seeing how excited I was, my mom asked, "Well, do you want to go in?"

I said nodding my head excitedly like a little kid, "Yeah! Yeah, I do!"

Mom laughed in response and said, "Alright, let's go see if it's airing now."

I said, "Okay."

And with that, we walked over to the attraction to see if it was showing yet. We looked at the showtimes and we saw that it was about to air in about four minutes, the perfect timing. We then walked up to the cast members and they scanned our tickets and they let us in. We walked inside and there was a tray that held 3D glasses for the short film. Mom and I grabbed a pair of 3D glasses and we took our seats that were near the screen. I was so excited to see this, not only because it was my first time seeing this as an attraction, but because one of my most favorite singers in the whole world was in it. I love Michael Jackson so much, and he is such an inspiration to me, that to have a chance to see this and to hear the messages in his music meant so much to me. And I was also excited because it was a fun video!

After waiting for about four minutes, the lights in the theater started to dim down. The short movie was about to start! One of the cast members then said as we all put our 3D glasses on,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, we would all like for you to now please silence your phones, please put on your 3D glasses now, it is Captain EO at Disneyland and we take you back to 1986 and a return of Captain EO!"

We all cheered in response. I then started to get excited as the introductory music started to play and the narrator began to say,

"The cosmos, a universe of good and evil, where a small group struggles to bring freedom to the countless worlds of despair, a ragtag band led by the infamous, Captain EO."

Then all of a sudden, the film stopped playing and it froze. One of the cast members then said,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that we're having a few minor difficulties, so hang tight and we'll try to get this adventure rolling again."

Everyone started to complain in response. I couldn't blame them, I was upset too. How could it just stop working at the beginning like that? I didn't understand why, but I knew there had to be some sort of reason. My mom then said as the theater lights came back on,

"I'm sorry precious, I'm guessing that something must've malfunctioned with the film."

I said as I shrugged my shoulders in disappointment, "Yeah, I guess so."

We started to get up to leave, but then all of a sudden, the screen started to flash a bright light at all of us. The light then started to get warmer too and everybody started freak out as they screamed and ran out of the theater.

My mom then shouted to me as she tried to lead me out of the theater,

"Natalie, come on! Lets go!"

I tried to get out of theater, but it was hard for me because the light was literally flashing in my face and I couldn't see.

I then tried to cover my eyes to see if that would help, but it barely did. I then saw a blue glow on my chest and I looked down to see my magic crystal necklace glowing. I then realized what was happening but I didn't want it to happen now, especially when my mom was here and we were at Disneyland.

I then tried to run away from the screen as I shouted, "Mom, wait!"

But that proved to be futile as the light consumed me before I could get to her and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Captain EO

**_Chapter 2: Meeting Captain EO_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

Once I woke up, I felt myself lying down against a rock on the hard ground and I got up and took a look at my surroundings. I was no longer at Disneyland and there was nobody to be seen. All that remained were giant rocks, and a ground that was covered in dirt and sand. I honestly didn't know where I was at that moment. I knew what world I was in, but I didn't know exactly where I was, I thought I was on Jupiter, especially with the clothes that I was wearing. I was wearing a white space uniform with a golden vest over it, golden gloves with white stripes, golden boots, and a white and golden belt to go over it, with my magic crystal necklace remaining.

I looked around and I saw that I was completely alone. I couldn't be alone, I had to figure out how to get off of this planet. I then started to walk around as I shouted, calling for somebody to help,

"Hello! Is anyone here?!"

I pretty much kept walking in a big circle calling out for someone until I realized what I was doing and I started to walk forward. Five minutes went by and I still couldn't find anybody on this planet. That was until I saw two tall figures standing around in the distance with staffs in their hands.

I then shouted as I started to walk over to them, "Hello! Excuse me?! Can you guys help me, I-"

But then all of a sudden, I was cut off and I screamed as I felt someone grab me from behind and place his hand over my mouth and pull me behind one of the giant rocks. I screamed and muffled through his hand as I tried to fight against his strong hold,

"Let go of me! Help! Help! Somebody help me! Help! mmph!"

I then heard him shout through a whisper in a soft tone, "Shh! Quiet or they'll hear us!"

My eyes then popped open in shock. I recognized that voice anywhere. I then slowly turned around to see who it was and low and behold, it was the great Captain EO! I gasped in shock. I knew who it was and I knew who portrayed him, but I had to be careful and try not to give that away or make him confused. He then whispered as he kept covering my mouth,

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand away from your mouth, but when I do, I need you to be absolutely quiet, understand?"

I nodded in response.

He then whispered, "Good."

And with that, he removed his hand away from my mouth.

Before I could say the words that I wanted to say before, I slowly uttered the words,

"C-Captain EO?"

He asked with a raised brow, "Yes? How do you know my name?"

I said nervously, "Um, I've just... I heard about you before."

He then asked, "From where? Who told you?"

I then said, "People from Earth, they told me about you and your adventures."

He nodded and said, "Oh, I see."

I then asked in a whisper, "Why did you pull me behind this rock?"

He then looked at me with concern and asked, "You don't know where you are do you?"

I answered, "No, not really."

He then asked with a whisper as he pointed to the two men that I saw earlier,

"You see those two guys standing over there?"

I whispered, "Yeah? Why?"

He then explained whisper,

"Well, those guys aren't the good guys. They are very possessive of their planet, and they'll annihilate anything and anyone that gets in their path."

I then asked, "Oh, well why are you here then if you know how dangerous they are?"

He answered, "Because they have something on this planet that I need to get in order to find the Supreme Leader and her planet."

I then asked with an easy guess, "The map?"

He answered,

"Yes. And if I don't get it, I'll never be able to find her planet or deliver her a gift that will help her and her people live in world full of peace and harmony."

I then thought of an idea that could help get the map.

I then said quietly, "I think I might have an idea on how you could get the map."

He asked in an interesting tone, "Really?"

I nodded in response.

He then asked, "How?"

I then gestured him to come closer and he did so and I whispered to him about my plan.

 **Third Person's POV**

After discussing their plan, Natalie came out from behind the boulder where she and Captain EO were hiding and stood far away behind the two men that looked like robots, that were holding electrical staffs, and were guarding a map that was resting on a rocky bust. She then shouted at them getting their attention,

"Hey storm troopers!"

They then turned towards her with rather confused and angry looks as they held up their staffs.

She then shouted, "Yeah, you! Darth Vader called! He wants his uniform and gimmick back!"

They then started running after her while carrying their electrifying staffs while she took of running.

Captain EO then took the chance and walked over to the bust and grabbed the map as Natalie continued running. He then felt someone grab him from behind and he turned to see one of the guards from the planet. He then grabbed the guard's arm and he flipped him over and blasted away another one with rainbows as he came running towards the captain. He then ran off to try to find Natalie.

Meanwhile, Natalie was still running from the two guards and she then took action and hid behind some other boulders as they ran right past her. She then caught her breath from running to see if the coast was clear, and there was no one to be seen. She then started to walk away from the boulder until she felt someone grab her and throw her against it. She then looked up and saw one of the guards standing above her, pointing an electrical staff at her. Before she could be killed however, She then saw Captain EO appear and grab the staff and knocking the guard to the ground. He then punched out another guard as he tried to come after him.

She then witnessed as four more guards came and he kept blasting them away with his rainbow powers. As he was about to blast two more guards away, no more rainbows came out of his hand.

He then said as he looked at his hand, "My powers are fading."

Natalie then gasped in response and two more guards came and grabbed Captain EO and threw him against another boulder as another guard came and blocked Natalie from intervening. She then shouted fearfully as they pushed the defenseless captain to the ground,

"Captain EO!"

One of the guards growled as they pointed the electrifying staffs at Captain EO,

"Prepare to die!"

In a fit of rage, Natalie shouted, "NO!"

And she used her strength to toss aside the guard that was blocking her and she ran over to them.

She then shouted, "DON'T!"

As she got in front of Captain EO and raised her hand up and blasted them away with a golden sonic boom-like beam coming from her hand.

Natalie then stood their in shock as Captain EO got up at looked at her in a stunned way. Natalie then said as she kept looking back and forth at the stunned captain and her hand,

"I-I-I didn't know I could do that."

He then asked as he continued to give her a stunned look, "But, how did you do it?"

Natalie answered still in shock,

"I don't, I don't know. It just shot out of my hand, like I-I didn't know that I could do that or that it was going to happen."

 **Captain EO's POV**

I was really impressed with this girl. I liked her spunk and she was so modest about it too. That's the kind of space cadet that I need for this mission.

I said, "Well either way, thank you for saving my life."

She said with a nod, "And thank you for saving mine."

I then said awkwardly, "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced properly. My name's Captain EO, but of course, you already knew that."

She nodded and said, "And I'm Natalie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I said with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." She smiled and nodded in response.

I then said, "Listen, for someone that has never been here or on another planet before, you sure do have a lot of spunk."

She then blushed and said while trying to hide it,

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, I was kind of timid when I first got here."

I giggled in response and said, "No are you kidding? You were very clever and brave out there."

She then said as she looked up at me while still blushing a little,

"Thanks." I nodded in response.

I then asked,

"And that's why I wanted to ask you, would you like to be my apart of my crew and join us on our journey to deliver our gift to the Supreme Leader?"

She then asked in shock, "Really?"

I said, "Yeah, sure. We could use someone like you on our team."

She then thought about for a minute and then looked back at me and said with a nod,

"Alright, sure."

I then smiled and said as we both shook hands,

"Great, welcome aboard." She smiled and nodded in response.

She then asked, "Oh, and just out of curiosity, which planet are we on?"

I answered, "Oh, we're on Jupiter."

She immediately shouted to herself, "Dang It! I knew it was Jupiter!"

I laughed in response and asked, "You knew it was Jupiter?"

She answered, "Yeah, I thought it was because it looked like it."

I nodded in response as I smiled at her silliness. I then heard her gasp as she said in a worried tone,

"Captain, they're getting up!"

And then looked in the distance to see four of the guards getting up. I then said as I patted the side of her arm,

"Come on, let's head back to the ship!"

She nodded in response and with that, we both took off running as fast as we could towards the ship and once we reached it, we ran inside and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Crew

**_Chapter 3: Meeting The Crew and Confrontations_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

Luckily, we made it into the ship just in time before the guards could get to us and we shut the door. Captain EO then said as we continued to catch our breathes,

"Come on, we've gotta get this ship out of here!"

I nodded and said, "Ok."

And with that, we raced over to an elevator and it took us up to the control room. As we were riding up, Captain EO took out some sort of long whistle and blew into it.

I then asked in curiosity, "Why did you do that for?"

He answered, "To let my crew know that we're coming."

I nodded and said, "Ok." in response.

We then finally reached the control room and when we arrived, I saw an array of aliens. Ones that looked conjoined, one that looked like a tiny little fuzzball with butterfly wings, one that was a tall robot and a shorter robot, and another that looked like an elephant. I knew they were going to be there, but I forgot.

I then said to myself, "Huh, I should've seen this one coming."

The one that looked like an elephant spoke up and asked, "Whose she?"

The taller robot added, "Yes captain, I've never seen her before."

Captain EO then said, "Everyone, this is Natalie and she is now apart of our crew. She will be our new space cadet."

The big robot said walking towards us, "Greetings Natalie, I am Major Domo."

The shorter robot said as he came over to us, "And I'm Minor Domo."

One of the conjoined aliens said in a feminine voice, "I'm Idy"

The other chimed in with a masculine voice, "And I'm Ody."

The elephant-like alien spoke up after he made some weird noises, "I'm Hooter."

I nodded in response. The little fuzzball with butterfly wings then came over and flew in front of me. I said with a smile as I gave him a little pet,

"Hello, little guy."

Captain EO giggled as the little fuzzball landed on his shoulder. I asked, "What's his name?"

He answered, "It's Fuzzball."

I then turned away feeling dumb. Huh, that was also his name. Go figure. I then said with a smile,

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all." Everyone else smiled and nodded in response.

Then all of a sudden, we felt the ship shaking and some sort of security alarm went off.

Idy shouted in fear, "What's happening?!"

Major Domo shouted, "Invaders!"

The captain and I looked out the window to see the same guards that attacked us trying to smash the ship.

The captain then said, "We've gotta get this ship out of here!"

He then shouted while running towards the steering device, "Everybody get to your stations!"

With that, everyone went where they were supposed to be. Minor Domo went inside of Major Domo. Fuzzball flew over to a little periscope while wearing little headphones. Idy and Ody remained where they were and Hooter ran over and jumped onto a small bed with his stuff. I was so lost, I didn't know what to do.

Panicked, I asked the captain, "Wait, captain what do I do?!"

He answered pointing to an area with a lever and blinking buttons,

"Go towards those controls and I'll give you more instructions."

I ran towards the controls and then asked, "Now what?"

He asked as he used the steering device to move forward a little, "You see that lever in front of you?"

I answered, "Yeah?"

He then instructed,

"It works like a gas pedal in a car, except it goes twice as fast, but you need to use those two levers above you first to make it work. For the lever on the right, you have to push it up, and for the one on the left, you have to swipe it from the right to the left."

I asked "But which one of the controls do I have to use first?"

He answered,

"You have to use the one on the right first, then the left, and then the lever that's in front of you. I'll tell you when to use them."

I nodded in response and said "Okay."

For the next minute or two, the guards of the planet tried to blast us with laser guns as we tried to fly away.

I then heard Captain EO shout, "Natalie, now!"

I quickly pushed the right lever up, swiped the left lever to the left, and I placed my hands onto the lever in front of me. didn't know how far to push it, so I pushed a little more than halfway and we literally went zooming from the planet. It was so fast that I couldn't help but scream out of the shock it sent me in while Captain EO cheered in excitement. After zooming through another few stars and planets, Captain EO finally said,

"Alright Natalie, slow it down a little."

I then said, "Okay."

And with that, I pulled the levers above me back to where they originally were, and pulled the lever in front of me back a little and we started to slow down as I fell backwards because of the impact.

As the ship finally slowed down and I was still feeling dizzy on the ground, I looked up and I saw Captain EO walking up to me as he said with a big grin,

"Wow Natalie, that was really fast."

Idy and Ody added, "Yeah, that was really something!"

Hooter made some alien noises in response. The captain then said as he helped me off of the ground,

"That was really impressive, I've never seen this ship go that fast before."

I then said with a sheepish grin, "Well, you did tell me how to use them. I was only afraid that I was going to crack under pressure."

He then said with a reassuring smile, "Trust me, you did really good, Nat."

I smiled back and said, "Thanks."

Then all of a sudden, we saw a hologram of a man flash in front of us as he said,

"Captain EO! Come in, Captain EO!"

Although I knew who it was, I still had the urge to ask, "Who's that?"

The captain answered, "That's Commander Bog."

He then turned to the commander and said standing tall, "Yes sir, what is it?"

The commander asked, "Captain, have you found the map to the Supreme Leader and her planet?"

Captain EO answered, "Yes sir, it was found on the planet Jupiter, guarded by some robots."

The commander nodded in response.

Commander Bog then turned his serious gaze towards me and asked,

"Who's this Captain EO, I've never seen her before?"

He answered introducing me, "Sir, this is Natalie. She is our newest crew member and space cadet."

I spoke up standing tall with a kind smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

He answered back with a smile, "Likewise."

Captain EO also added, "She also helped me retrieve the map."

The commander asked, "How?"

He explained, "She distracted the robots while I got the map."

I also added, "We also managed to fight them off when they tried to attack us."

He then glared at Captain EO and snapped, "You were in engaged combat with them?!"

I could tell things weren't starting to go very well as the captain said,

"Yes sir, we had no choice."

Commander Bog then said, "Captain, I already instructed you not to engage in any combat with them!"

I then said as I tried to intervene, "Commander, we had no choice. We had to get the map and they tried to attack us, but we-"

He then snapped and said dismissing me, "Save it, space cadet! This is between me and the captain!"

I then bit my lip and looked down nervously.

Captain EO then said trying to calm down the situation, "But Sir, why should that matter? After all, we got the map."

He then said in a serious tone,

"Yes captain, that's true. But do you realize what could've happened? You could've set off another war within the galaxies! This is the reason why I have a hard time trusting you in these kind of missions."

The captain said,

"I'm sorry about this sir, but I did what I had to do to get the map, even if it meant going into combat. And besides, Natalie did her part in an outstanding way and we were able to escape them with the map before they could do any real harm to us and the ship."

Commander Bog then lessened his glare and sighed. He then said in a serious tone,

"Captain EO, from here on out, I don't want you or any other crew member of yours to go into anymore combat with any other being from any planet."

The captain then tried to say, "But Commander Bog-"

But he cut him off and said,

"If there is any failure to comply to my instruction, you all will be drummed out of the core, is that understood?"

The captain then said with disappointment in his eyes, "Yes sir, we won't go against your orders."

We all nodded in response.

The commander then said, "Good, now I will be back in the morning to check in. And captain, please try not to get in any fights."

The captain said, "We won't sir."

He nodded in response and he then faded away with the hologram.

Captain EO then turned away from me and looked down to the ground in frustration.

I nervously said, "Captain?"

He then said seriously while looking away from us, "Major Domo, I want you to take the controls."

Major Domo then said a little worried, "But captain, we don't know where the location of the Supreme Leader is."

The captain then said in a more irritated tone,

"And that's why we have the map, so we can find the Supreme Leader and her planet."

He then sighed and said, "Now, if you all excuse me, I'm going to take a break in my resting quarters."

As he started to walk away. I tried to say as I jogged after him, "Captain EO-"

He then looked back at me and said with a disappointed look on his face as he handed me the map,

"Here Natalie, take the map. I need you to continue to work the controls that you were using before. If you have any other questions, Major Domo will be there give you further instructions."

He then turned and walked away quickly, as I tried to reach out to him but I let my arm fall down in sadness as I was left standing with the map in my hand.

I felt bad for him. I knew that Commander Bog wasn't a bad guy and that he only wants to keep the peace between the galaxies and planets. But still, that shouldn't be any reason for him to go off at Captain EO like he did. I knew that he was upset, and that he felt like Commander Bog didn't take him seriously enough. I hated standing by and watching him walk away, feeling bad about himself. There must be something I could do, there just had to be.


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Friends & Nightmares

**_Chapter 4: Becoming Good Friends and Having Nightmares_** ****

 **Captain EO's POV**

I was in my resting quarters for the rest of the day as the evening started to roll in. I was just so frustrated with how things went between me and Commander Bog. He never believes in me or what I've done for him and the galaxies and planets we had to face. I didn't want to leave Natalie and the crew hanging like that, but I just had to get away from everybody before I could say anything that I didn't mean or regret.

As I continued to think about what happened earlier, all of a sudden, I heard a knock at the door.

I asked, "Who's there?"

She answered back, "It's Natalie, do you mind if I come in?"

I thought I could use a bit of company, so I said, "Oh no, no! come in."

She opened the door and walked right into the room.

I then said to her tapping on the bed, "Sit down."

She came over to the bed and sat down next to me. I asked,

"Were you alright with working the controls?"

She answered,

"Yeah, Major Domo helped me out for a bit and he also showed me some of your controls too in case you weren't there and we were being attacked."

I nodded and said, "Oh, okay. It's good that you're learning though about the controls of the ship." She nodded in response.

I then asked Natalie with a smile, "So, why else did you want to come see me?"

She answered shrugging her shoulders, "Well to be honest, I just thought that you could use a friend."

It was very sweet of her to do so, but I didn't want her to go through any trouble just because of an argument. I then said to try to brush it off,

"Oh Natalie, that's so sweet of you. But you don't need to worry about me, I'm alright."

She asked in a more concerned tone, "Are you sure?"

I knew she wouldn't let me get off easy and I thought that I might as well be honest.

So I said shaking my head, "No, not really."

Natalie said as she had a look of guilt on her face,

"Captain, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier between you and Commander Bog. It was all my fault."

I shook my head at her and said, "No it wasn't."

She said. "Yes it was, it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't revealed that we were in combat with those robots."

I said as I placed my hand onto her shoulder,

"Natalie trust me, it wasn't your fault. You don't need to be apologizing. Besides, Commander Bog never really has believed in me anyway."

She asked, "What do you mean?"

I answered venting about my frustrations to her, "He doesn't believe in me or the crew on this ship. To him we're just a joke."

Natalie shook her head in response and said, "That's not true. You're not a joke and neither is this crew."

I argued, "But Nat, you heard what he said, he always has a hard time trusting us in these kinds of missions."

She asked, "Then why would he pick you then if he felt so lowly about you?"

I answered unsure, "I wouldn't know."

She said looking me in the eyes, "I think it's because he sees something in you that nobody else could ever see."

I asked, "What?"

She answered solemnly, "Heart."

She then went on to say,

"Captain EO, I'm going to admit it. You're not perfect and neither is this crew. But you know what, you and this crew have something that no other space crew could ever have. You have that passion and desire that's going to take you many different galaxies and planets. Even if Commander Bog doesn't believe it now, he will eventually."

I said shrugging my shoulders, "But still, he doesn't even think that I'm a good captain to begin with."

I then turned away from her feeling ashamed and disappointed. She then said as she placed her hand on my shoulder,

"Well, if it means anything to you, I think you make a great captain."

She was so nice. Even if Commander Bog didn't believe in me, she did.

I smiled in response and said feeling a little bit better, "Thanks Nat."

She then said with a grin, "Hey, what are friends for?"

I then I asked her out of curiosity, "How are you able to have so much hope?"

She answered,

"I have to. Everything that I've gone through in my life, whether it being good or bad, I've always had to look forward to now and the future and to be hopeful. It's how I was raised."

I nodded in response and she had a very good point. We all got to look forward to the future and what's going on now, no matter what circumstances or situations we're in.

I then heard Natalie ask, "Captain EO?"

I asked, "Yes?"

She asked, "Do you think that the world can really become a better place?"

I was a little surprised by her question. I always believed that all worlds can become a better place, including our own.

I asked her, "Yes, I believe so. What made you want to ask that question?"

She explained,

"I don't know. It's just, bad stuff often happens on Earth and everyone talks about how we all want to make the world a better place. And yet, it hasn't happened yet. I guess I'm just wondering, is there really a chance that the world will change and become a better place?"

I then thought about that question for a moment and explained,

"I think it's truly possible that the world can become a better place. You see Natalie, to do or accomplish something like that, it all depends on what kind of person you are and if you have the passion for it. Now a lot of people may not have the passion or will to do it, but I can see that in you. The world can become a better place Natalie, it all just depends on your heart."

She nodded in response and said, "I guess you're right captain, it really does depend on whether you have the heart and passion for it."

I nodded in response and said, "And I know for a fact that you have them."

She then said with a smile, "And I know for a fact that you have them too. You've always had them."

I was a little confused by the last thing she said, I wasn't sure what she meant.

I then asked her with a raised brow, "What?"

She then said looking a little embarrassed,

"Oh! Um, I mean, you-"

She then stopped and said,

"What I mean is that, I know you have the heart and passion for this Captain EO. And I know we'll be able to deliver the gift to the Supreme Leader and bring peace to her and her planet."

I smiled in response.

She then asked, "Oh captain? Just out of curiosity, what gift are we giving to the Supreme Leader?"

I answered, "We'll be giving her the gift of music."

She asked, "The gift of music?"

I answered with a nod,

"Yes, with that gift, we will be able to unlock her inner beauty and bring the peace that she and her planet needs."

She asked, "So, we're basically going to be performing for her?"

I answered with a nod, "Yes."

She then said with a nervous look on her face,

"I don't know about this captain. I mean, I haven't really played an instrument since I was ten or twelve."

I said to her reassuringly, "Don't worry, Nat, you'll be alright. I'll explain to you what we need to do before we give her the gift."

She said with a nod, "Okay." I nodded to her in response.

She asked as she got up from the bed, "Well, I think I'm gonna get ready for bed. Captain, do you know where I could sleep?"

I answered pointing towards the door, "There are some bunks in the second room that's to the left."

She nodded and said with a wave as she walked towards the door,

"Okay thanks, have a good night."

I said, "You too."

She then stopped and said, "And one more thing. If we're all asleep, who's going to be driving the ship?"

I answered, "Oh don't worry, it's on autopilot, so we'll be alright."

She nodded and said, "Ok cool, goodnight."

I said with a smile and wave, "Goodnight."

And with that, she left the room and I got ready for bed.

 **Natalie's POV**

I was glad that I was able to help cheer up Captain EO for a bit and I actually did learn a few things from him. Although, I couldn't help but think about the question that I asked him, about changing the world and making it a better place. I always thought it was possible and I still do, but sometimes, I do question it because everyone does talk about it and yet nothing ever really happens, but in the end, I always try to remain hopeful because as the saying goes, never say never.

I was also afraid that I was going to screw things up when we came to deliver the gift to the Supreme Leader. I wasn't good at playing any instrument since I was little and I wasn't really as good of a singer and dancer as he was. I just didn't want to let him down.

As I entered the second room, I already saw all of our crew members asleep in their bunks. I looked around to see most of the bunk beds taken, except for Fuzzball who was sleeping above in his own little hammock hanging above the ceiling. As I kept looking around, I finally saw a bunk bed that was available. It was the one that Hooter was sleeping in and there was nobody in the top bunk. Yes! I carefully walked over the bunk to make sure I didn't wake anybody up, and I climbed up the ladder and got up to the top bunk.

Once I got up there, I saw a little window hanging right next to the bed. I looked through and I saw all of the stars of the galaxy. With thoughts of us finding the Supreme Leader as well as Captain EO and Michael Jackson, I looked to the shiniest star and whispered,

"Oh Michael, I'm happy that I'm here. Really I am. I'm just afraid, afraid that I'm going to screw up."

I sighed as I continued to say,

"I don't want to let anyone down, especially you. Even if it's just Captain EO talking to me, I can still see you inside of him. And I know Captain EO is a hard worker within himself, and I don't want to mess anything up for him either. Please, if you can hear me, just please let there be a chance. That we can do well on this mission and that I won't screw anything up for anybody."

The shiny star twinkled back at me as a new glimmer of hope grew in my heart. I then kicked off my boots, and got under the covers and fell asleep as I waited for tomorrow to come.

As I slept in the dark room, I dreamed;

 _I was on a planet that seemed a lot like Earth, and I was in a wooded area near flower field. I was walking around the trees as a butterfly flew right by me and a bunny hopped towards me. I knelt down on my knees to pet it and more came by and I giggled slightly as I continued to pet all of them. They then all hopped away as I continued to smile at them. Then all of a sudden, I saw the sky turn from blue to red and gray._

 _In disbelief, I asked, "What?"_

 _I then saw sparks flying and flames and garbage falling from the sky as trees started to burn down._

 _I asked as I started to panic, "What's happening?!"_

 _I then saw people being led by some robot guards in chains. I then started to hear loud and painful screams of a man being whipped by the vicious and scary looking Supreme Leader._

 _She shouted as she continued to whip him, "You ingrate! You infidel!"_

 _Enraged, I shouted, "Hey! Leave him alone!"_

 _I then raced over to them, grabbed the whip out her claw-like hands, and threw it away. I then looked to the injured man lying on the ground and said to him as I helped him off of the ground,_

 _"Go! Get out of here! Go!"_

 _And with that, he ran off. I then turned my attention towards the Supreme Leader as she snapped,_

 _"You little brat! What have you done?!"_

 _I snapped back, "What are you doing?! How dare you hurt this man!"_

 _She then mocked, "And who are you? Ha! You're nothing!"_

 _She then jammed her claw into the ground as I heard the sound of thunder. I then looked to the ground as I felt it crumbling beneath me and I let out a scream as I fell. As I fell, I heard voices and saw the people that I knew from my childhood say,_

 _"Oh, you're ugly!"_

 _"You will never be like us!"_

 _"You're such a scaredy cat!"_

 _"They won't hurt you!"_

 _I started to panic and say, "Shut up!"_

 _And they continued to shout as I tried to cover my ears,_

 _"What do you know? You're nobody!"_

 _"You're so pathetic!"_

 _"You're such a baby!"_

 _"You're weak!"_

 _"You're not going to change the world! You're nothing!"_

 _And they finally said as my eyes started to fill with tears, "Nobody likes you!"_

 _I finally snapped as I finally landed in a gray setting, "Stop it! Stop! Just Leave me alone!"_

 _And I instantly broke down into tears. I just felt defeated and I couldn't take it anymore. I also felt like a loser and that I wasn't strong enough to do this._

 _I shouted as I continued to sob, "I-I can't do this! I'm not strong enough for this!"_

 _I finally said, "I can't do this!"_

 _And I continued to sob on the ground._

 _Then all of a sudden, I heard a mysterious voice say, "Do not despair anymore, my child."_

 _I looked up to see a bright glow floating above me. The voice sounded very familiar, but I couldn't make it out who it was. I then asked as tears continued to fall from my eyes,_

 _"Who are you? Who's talking to me?"_

 _He answered, "You'll find out soon eventually, but for now, I need you to do something for me."_

 _I asked with a sniffle, "What?"_

 _He answered, "I need you to start believing in yourself."_

 _I asked,_

 _"But how can I, I'm not as good or as strong as Captain EO. If I screw anything up, I'll put everyone in danger, I don't want to let him down."_

 _He answered,_

 _"But it doesn't mean you will. Listen, you are more capable then you realize. If others aren't able to see that then that's there problem. But don't diminish yourself because you're afraid of what others will think."_

 _I sighed in response and asked, "What I should do?"_

 _He answered, "Be brave, be very brave. Keep that light of hope in you glowing, and use your heart and more importantly, don't give up."_

And with that, I woke up from the dream.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding The Planet

**_Chapter 5: Finding The Planet_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

I had just woken up in a cold sweat. I couldn't help but think about the dream and who was talking to me. His voice seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't place who it was, but he did say that I would find out eventually. But I did remember the words he told me, to be brave and hopeful, to use my heart and to not give up. I had to take them to heart, because if I was going to help Captain EO deliver the gift to the Supreme Leader and her planet, I had to finally start believing in myself and that's what I needed to do. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but somehow, someway, I had to do it.

I looked around to see that I was the only one in the room as the others must've gotten up already.

I said to myself, "They must've gotten up already and gone to their stations. I guess I should too."

And with that, I kicked off the blankets, climbed down the ladder, put on my boots and left the room. As I was walking towards the elevator that would take me into the control room, I noticed that Captain EO's door to his room was still closed, telling me that he might've still been asleep or he was getting ready. But regardless, I shrugged my shoulders and continued on. I got into the elevator and it took me up into the control room.

Once I got there, I walked up to Major Domo and asked, "How's everything going Major Domo?"

He turned to me and answered,

"Everything's going fine Cadet Natalie. There hasn't been any threats so far, and we seem to be going in the right direction."

I said with a nod and asked,

"Well that's good to know, but are you using the map? I gave it to you yesterday before I left to go talk with the captain."

He answered, "I gave it to Idy and Ody."

I said with a nod, "Okay."

I then walked over to them and asked, "Hey Idy, Ody, Major Domo told me that he gave you the map, do you guys have it?"

They both turned to me and Ody answered, "Oh no, don't worry. We gave it to Fuzzball."

I nodded and asked,

"Okay, but do any of you guys know where we're going? We have to stay on the right course if we want to find the Supreme Leader's planet."

Ody answered, "Don't worry cadet Natalie. If we get lost, we have the map to look at."

I then said with a nervous sigh, "Okay."

Hooter chimed in as he was sitting at his resting station,

"And besides, this ship has been traveling all night, so we should be getting closer to the planet by now."

I nodded in agreement as I heard Ody say as a asteroid was flying towards us, "Oh, there's an asteroid coming up ahead."

I said, "I got it!"

As I ran over to the Captain's controls and pressed a button that blasted away the asteroid and we continued to fly by.

A moment later, I heard Ody saying as we were approaching a planet, "This planet doesn't look so dangerous, Idy."

Idy asked, "Is this it, Ody?"

I said shrugging my shoulders, "It probably is."

Ody answered back, "We'll see."

Idy said with a nod, "Oh."

He then said as he started working some controls, "We better find that landing beacon."

I said, "If this is the planet, then it shouldn't be too far from here."

Idy then shouted looking to Hooter, "Hey Hooter, we're almost there!"

Hooter shouted while getting up and making alien noises, "Oh boy!"

Major Domo warned while walking towards us, "Don't get too close, or you'll trip their intrusion alarm."

Fuzzball chimed in as he flew over to us, "Yeah, don't blow it you guys."

I said to them,

"Don't worry, no one's going to blow anything. We're just going to find the landing beacon and deliver the gift to the Supreme Leader."

Ody added, "Yeah relax, there's no problem."

Idy chimed in, "No problem."

Suddenly, we heard a siren going off and Idy shouted with panic, "Intrusion alert!"

Ody shouted, "Battle alert!"

Idy repeated, "Battle alert!"

I said with a panicked yet serious tone, "Crap! We've got to evade them somehow!"

As I ran towards the captain's controls to try to steer the ship away from the battleship. Minor Domo started beeping like crazy and hid behind some controls. I looked around in panic and stress as Major Domo warned,

"Don't panic! That's what got us in trouble the last time!"

Fuzzball shouted in frustration, "What?!"

Idy shouted in defense, "It wasn't our fault last time!"

Fuzzball chirped in agreement and flew away.

Ody shouted, "It was Hooter's fault!"

Idy chimed in, "Yeah, it was Hooter's fault!"

Hooter shouted some alien noises at the conjoined aliens.

Both of them shouted, "Oh!"

Idy shouted in dismay, "Oh Hooter!"

I then snapped in frustration, "Enough! All of you! Come on, we gotta work together!"

Then all of a sudden, we heard the sound of a whistle informing us that Captain EO was coming.

Major Domo said, "Straighten up men, it's the captain."

We all turned and stood tall to see Captain EO arising from the elevator as I smiled with great joy to see him. I then switched to a more serious look as he faced us while Major Domo said,

"It looks like we tripped their intrusion alarm, sir."

Hooter said walking towards the captain. "Idy and Ody flew it, they got too close."

Captain EO said with a nod, "We're going in." I nodded in response.

We then turned our attention to Major Domo as he said,

"Sir, the ship is in absolutely no condition to go into battle. I thought we'd begin by cleaning up Hooter's bunk."

Hooter retorted while throwing trash at Major Domo, "Rust bucket!"

The captain and I scolded in response, "Hooter!"

He then spoke up in a more serious tone,

"Listen, the Command considers us a bunch of losers. But we're going to do it right this time 'cause we're the best. If we don't we'll be drummed out of the corps."

I then said with confidence, "Well that's not going to happen today, sir!"

Major Domo chimed in, "We won't let you down this time, sir."

Ody chimed in with confidence, "We're gonna do it right!"

Idy added, "That's right, we'll be perfect sir!"

Hooter added with a salute, "By the book!"

And made some alien noises in response.

The captain giggled quietly to himself and said with a smile, "Okay."

And then gave us a more serious look and saluted back to us.

Idy then spoke up, explaining our situation, "Captain, there's something weird out there!"

Ody added, "A patrol ship!"

I added in a more serious tone, "And it looks like they're right on our tails."

Captain EO replied while working some of his controls, "I thought so. Maybe we can out run them."

I asked a little more concerned, "You think?" He nodded to me in response.

Idy shouted as the patrol ship started flying towards us, "It's going to ram us!"

Ody screamed in fear while Hooter made alien noises and covered his eyes with both of his hands and ears. I then warned the captain as I tried my best to remain calm,

"Remain calm, everybody! Captain, we've got to get this ship out of here, now!"

He said as he pulled the steer over to the left and addressed everybody else,

"You're right, Natalie. Everybody, get to your stations!"

I shouted in response, "Yes sir! Come on everybody, battle stations!"

We all did as we were told and went to our stations. I ran towards the station with the levers that the captain showed me the day before. Minor Domo went inside of Major Domo. Fuzzball flew over to the little periscope while wearing his little headphones. Idy and Ody remained where they were and Hooter ran over and jumped onto his small bed with his stuff with a scream.

The patrol ship then sent out two more little ships that flew out towards us and blasted us with laser beams. Idy screamed out in panic and I shouted, panicked and startled,

"Woah!" As sparks were flying throughout the ship.

Captain EO shouted to try to calm us down, "Hold on, everybody! Hold on!"

As one of the ship's alarms went off.

He then said as he pressed one of the buttons in his controls, "Somebody get the map! Where's the map?!"

I explained to him as I held onto my controls, "I gave it to Major Domo, but then he gave it to Idy and Ody."

Ody chimed in and said, "And then we gave it to Fuzzball."

We all turned to Fuzzball as he said in a high pitched voice, "Hooter has it."

Major Domo shouted in agreement, "Hooter has it!"

The captain and I shouted in unison, "Hooter!"

Hooter then shouted in panic, "I think I ate it!"

Idy and Ody shouted in shock, "You ate it?!"

I shouted in panic and shock, "YOU WHAT?!"

The patrol ships continued to blast at us as we flew through a more landfill-like planet.

I shouted as I looked at a small window behind me, "Captain, look out! It's shooting from behind us!"

He then pulled the ship over to the left to avoid being shot at as I made it go a little faster and said,

"Thanks, Nat."

I said with a small smile, "Don't mention it."

Then all of a sudden, we heard a voice shouting, "Captain EO! Captain EO!"

As we saw the hologram of Commander Bog flash behind us.

Captain EO muttered in realization, "It's Commander Bog."

I said in a more sarcastic tone, "Perfect timing."

Commander Bog asked, "Captain EO, you are late reporting in. Are you having a problem finding our landing beacon?"

The captain answered as we all tried to gain control over the ship, "No sir! Everything's under control, sir!"

Sparks then flew from one of the control panels.

The commander asked looking around with concern, "What's going on?"

The captain answered as we tried to avoid the blasts coming from the patrol ships,

"We're just having a slight malfunction, sir!"

I added trying to sound a little more calm, "Yeah really, it's no problem."

Commander Bog then asked in a more interrogating tone, "Captain EO, are you engaged in combat, against orders?!"

As I whispered to Hooter while signaling to the Commander and he threw some sort of fruit at him.

The commander then asked as he was blinded, "Can't see! What's going on?!"

Hooter then made some alien noises as I patted him on the back,

"Good job, Hooter."

Captain EO cheered in delight as I giggled in amusement, despite the fact that we were still being shot at by those patrol ships.

Idy then spoke up as we heard an explosion, "Going through!"

Ody warned her, "No! Idy, the sail's not in."

As we were flying through walls of pipes and garbage.

Captain EO then shouted to Hooter, "Hooter! Bring in the sail!"

He shouted back as he was trying to find the red button that brought in the sail, "Okay!"

The captain informed him, "It's right behind you, Hooter!"

He then shouted in panic as he struggled to reach the button, "I can't reach it!"

Commander Bog then asked in a more serious tone as the fruit juice slid off of him, making him able to see as we tried to avoid the blasts from the enemy ship,

"What's going on?!"

The captain shouted as the ship's lights went out, "Somebody, push the red button!"

Major Domo shouted to Hooter, "Use your trunk, Hooter!"

Idy shouted, "Come on, Hooter! Stretch!"

I shouted to try to encourage him, "Come on, Hooter! I know you can do it, just jump!"

He then finally jumped and used his trunk to push the red button, bringing in the sails.

I turned to Captain EO as he shouted to me, "Alright Natalie, kick it!"

And with that, I turned my attention towards my controls. I quickly pushed the right lever up, swiped the left lever to the left, and I placed my hands onto the big lever in front of me and pushed it as far as I could, sending us zooming into the station, causing the two enemy ships to crash into it and explode.

Captain EO shouted in excitement and I shouted with a laugh, "Yeah!"

As everybody else screamed and shouted in delight and excitement. As we were flying through the station, we were starting to lose control.

I asked in panic, "W-What's happening?!"

Ody said in a worried tone, "We're losing power!"

The captain instructed me, "Natalie, try to slow it down!"

I did as told and undid the controls that made the ship go fast as everybody started to panic. But it wasn't working and I gasped in fear as everybody started to lose control and things were flying everywhere.

Captain EO shouted to try to keep us calm, "Everybody, hold on!"

I then screamed in panic, "We're gonna crash!"

And with that, we crashed right into the ground filled with garbage as everybody went flying. The impact sent me flying directly into Captain EO's direction as I tried to warn him,

"Captain, look out!"

And he turned around and gasped as we collided head on into each other and all of the lights in the ship went out.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Supreme Leader

**_Chapter 6: Confronting The Supreme Leader_** ****

 **Third Person's POV**

As the whole ship was filled with darkness, Major Domo brought out a flashlight and moved it around the room to see where everybody was. He looked around to see Captain EO lying flat on his back with Natalie lying on top of him, with her head resting on his shoulder as a few marshmallows fell on them. Major Domo called out to them to make sure they we alright,

"Captain EO? Cadet Natalie?"

He called out to them again as they didn't response, "Captain EO! Cadet Natalie!"

Captain EO blinked his eyes open as Natalie groaned in pain.

He then whispered to her as she began to stir, "Natalie?"

She didn't respond to him, so he asked again, "Natalie?"

She then came to as she asked a little light headed, "Yeah?"

The captain then nodded his head to her to point out the obvious. Natalie gasped, finally realizing that she was on top of him and quickly got off and helped him up as she said,

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean to hit you!"

Captain EO then said reassuringly while helping her stand on her feet,

"No, no, you're good."

Natalie nodded in response and then turned away, feeling completely embarrassed.

They then turned our attention to Ody as he said, "Hey Captain! Cadet! I think we found the beacon!"

He said as Captain EO and Natalie walked towards the front windows,

"Captain EO, Cadet Natalie, take a look."

They took another step and Captain EO shouted and laughed with great joy,

"The homing beacon! We ran right into it! Ha ha!"

Everyone cheered as Natalie shouted, "Woo!" And laughed with pure joy.

Captain EO then alerted Commander Bog as he and Natalie ran over to him,

"Commander Bog!"

The commander shouted back to him, "Captain EO?!"

The captain reassured him, "Everything's okay, sir."

Natalie said standing tall, "We've made it right on time."

Captain EO added, "And we reached the homing beacon, sir."

Natalie nodded in agreement. Commander Bog said in a more pleased tone,

"Well, so far so good, Captain EO. Though I must admit, I am a bit surprised after the mess you made on your last mission."

Natalie placed a hand on Captain EO's shoulder in support. Commander Bog then went on to say,

"But now that you've found the beacon, take the map, find the Supreme Leader, and give her the gift. You do have the map, don't you?"

Natalie spoke up to try to cover for them, "Yes sir, of course we do."

And Captain EO then glanced back at Natalie and the crew to make sure they were still good and able to go on with their mission.

Ody spoke up, "No problem."

Idy said, "No problem, sir."

Natalie then said to the commander with confidence, "We promise, we won't let you down, sir."

The captain nodded in agreement. Commander Bog gave them all a warm, gentle smile and then grew serious and snapped as he vanished,

"Then get going!"

As they all prepared to exit the ship, Idy said with worry, "Boy, do we have a problem."

Ody added, "We will never find the Supreme Leader without a map."

Natalie then said walking along side them,

"Come on guys, have a little faith. It may seem tough now, but it will only get worse if we all just think negatively. So no matter what happens or what we might come across, we must have faith."

They nodded in response and Captain EO said acknowledging her as she caught up to him,

"Thanks for that, Nat." She nodded to him with a small smile.

As Captain EO and Natalie walked out of the ship, they signaled to them as Captain EO whispered to them quietly,

"Come on."

And they all slowly followed them out as they looked around them. Natalie cringed in disgust as she saw piles of garbage lying around. She was then snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Hooter sneeze and flinched as Fuzzball had also been startled. Captain EO said quietly as they all turned their attention towards Hooter,

"Hooter, be quiet! You're going to get us caught!"

Hooter argued, "I couldn't help it."

Captain EO said again with more agitation "Be quiet!"

Hooter said in defeat, "Okay! Okay!" And they continued on with their walk.

They then saw Hooter picking up a long tubes and Captain EO said to him in a more annoyed tone,

"Hooter."

Natalie asked with a light laugh, "What are you doing?"

Hooter answered bringing the tube up to his head, "I'm disguising myself."

Captain EO and Natalie giggled in response as the captain said,

"Hooter, listen. Put it back, and lets go."

Hooter then put a garbage bin on his head, made the tube into a necklace, and made some alien noises.

Captain EO chuckled and said as Natalie lightly laughed, "Hooter, don't be silly."

Hooter said to them in defense, "I've gotta have a disguise."

Natalie said to the captain a little nervously, "He does have a point though. I mean, we could get caught."

The captain said reassuringly,

"Listen, nobody is going to get caught. We're just going to find the Supreme Leader, bring her the gift, and that'll be it."

Natalie nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, they realized that they were not alone as they all heard a growl coming from a pile of garbage, and looked all around their surroundings. Natalie quietly gasped in shock as everybody else tried to keep quiet. Unfortunately, Hooter couldn't take it anymore as he let out a big sneeze for everyone to hear.

The Captain and everybody else said to him in a whisper, "Hooter, be quiet!"

Natalie whispered, "Keep it down!"

Hooter whispered, "Sorry!"

Then all of a sudden, they heard an alarm go off and saw one of the Supreme Leader's guards shout out,

"Get them!"

And Captain EO, Natalie, and the crew were all surrounded by the Supreme Leader Guards as Natalie prepared for a fight. One of the guards then shouted as Captain EO and Natalie locked their arms together and another guard growled at them,

"Arrest them!"

Captain EO, Natalie, and the rest of the crew members were then taken by the guards into their hideout. The captain and Natalie were grabbed by their shoulders and arms by the guards as they were all taken into a room inside of their hideout. The two guards then walked away as a robotic woman came down.

Natalie asked the captain, "That's the Supreme Leader, huh?"

He answered back quietly with a nod, "Yes."

The rest of the crew members began talking among themselves until the Supreme Leader snapped,

"Silence! Infidels!" Natalie gave her a bold glare in response.

The Supreme Leader said as she came closer and closer to them, seeming a little more horrific,

"You infect my world with your presence! Turn the others into...trashcans!"

The other crew members started to panic and go into a frenzy in response. She then said directing her attention towards Captain EO and Natalie, pointing to them as they showed no fear,

"And for those two! 100 years of torture in my deepest dungeon!"

Captain EO spoke up fearlessly, "Your highness, my loyal companions and I accept these punishments."

Natalie and a few of the other crew members nodded in response.

Hooter exclaimed a little nervously, "We do?"

Idy said to him, "Of course we do, he's our captain."

Hooter argued, "Speak for yourself!"

Captain EO said to the Supreme Leader, stepping forward, "We have come here uninvited and unannounced."

The Supreme Leader sneered, "So, then we both admit to your...stupidity!"

Natalie then stepped forward and snapped angrily, "We are not stupid!"

The Supreme Leader then turned a surprised glare over to Natalie as Captain EO said to her quietly,

"Natalie, calm down."

She argued, "No! I'm done letting what people say get the better of me!"

 **Natalie's POV**

I've had enough. I'm tired of letting what people say hurt me or get the better of me. I've finally decided to stand up for myself and the rest of this crew, no matter what the Supreme Leader might try to do to me. I let out a small sigh and walked closer and said to the Supreme Leader in a more calm yet determined manner,

"You're highness, pardon me for my outburst, but what you're saying is wrong! Although we may have come here unannounced, we have a perfectly good reason for it. For you see, we're not here to threaten you or your planet, we only come to help you. So with all do respect, before you start threatening my life and many others lives, actually listen to us in what we have to offer you and your people."

Intrigued, the Supreme Leader gave a nod and asked,

"Very well, young human. Why have you come here?"

Captain EO answered, "To bring a gift, your highness. To someone as beautiful as you."

As I nodded in response. The Supreme Leader asked in a more touched way,

"You think me...beautiful?"

The captain answered as I nodded in agreement,

"Very beautiful within, your highness. But without a key to unlock it...and that is my gift to you."

She then said in a little more interested tone, "So, Let me see this gift!"

Captain EO then told her, "Not only see, your highness. But hear."

And with that, he grabbed my hand and we walked over towards the rest of the crew and gave us further instruction on what we were supposed to do.

Captain EO said as the rest of the crew and I huddled around him,

"Now, the rest of you guys know what you're doing. But Natalie, you need to know what you're doing as you'll be a crucial part in our performance."

I asked with uncertainty, "What is it that I'm doing?"

He answered, "You're going to be singing alongside me."

I asked in shock and said nervously, "What? Captain, I-I don't know, I-"

But he cut me off and said placing his hands on my shoulders,

"Natalie, listen to me. I know you're nervous, but now all you can do is give it all you got. I know you can do it."

I then thought to myself for a minute and said with a sigh, "Alright."

He said, "Okay."

And with that, we prepared to give the Supreme Leader the gift that was going to help her and her planet.


	7. Chapter 7: Here To Change The World

**_Chapter 7: We Are Here To Change The World_** ****

 **Third Person's POV**

After going over and discussing their plan a little further, Captain EO, Natalie, and the crew were just about ready to give their gift to the Supreme Leader. As they were setting up, Captain EO pointed to Minor Domo and he musically turned into a keyboard with sound equipment. The Supreme Leader watched on intrigued and rather angry, as Major Domo shot out his leg, in which it turned into an electric guitar. He then took off his head, threw it in the air, and caught it as he had turned into a set of drums with a microphone attached.

With determination, Captain EO and Natalie glanced back at the Supreme Leader and then walked into the center of the room. The captain shouted to Hooter as he threw off his cape,

"Hooter, hurry up!"

Idy shouted, "Aboard, Hooter!"

Fuzzball shouted, "Come on, Hooter!"

As they waited for him to get to his station. Captain EO and Natalie then got into position just as Hooter was running towards his station, when he slipped on the captain's cape. Everyone looked to him in concern as he ended up sliding into and knocking over the keyboard, causing most of the crew members to worry.

Enraged, the Supreme Leader shouted pointing to them while lowering down a little,

"Send in my troops!"

And a whole bunch of troops starting coming towards them, pounding their staffs into the ground. Hooter rushed to fix the keyboard, and shouted as he put it back into place,

"I've got it! I got it!"

The captain shouted to him, "Hooter! Hurry up and fix it, Hooter!"

Natalie shouted with panic, "Come on, Hooter!"

The troops started surrounding Captain EO and Natalie while pointing their staffs at them as they both tried to fight them off.

The Supreme Leader commanded the troops, "Send them to my dungeon!"

Hooter kept trying to connect the wires to the keyboard, while trying to avoid their sparks.

Natalie then screamed in panic towards the captain, "Captain!"

Captain EO encouraged her as they both continued to fight off the troops,

"Show no fear, Natalie! Find your inner strength!"

Thinking to herself while the captain shouted to Hooter, "Hooter!"

Natalie finally found her determination and inner strength just in time as Hooter shouted,

"I got it!"

While finally connected the wires and pressed down the keys of the keyboard, giving Captain EO and Natalie the ability to blast all of the troops away.

Captain EO gave Natalie a small grin, and she gave him a smile in return as they both turned their attention to the Supreme Leader with no fear in their eyes.

She then snapped pointing towards them, "Get them!"

Captain EO then fired a blast towards the troops, reforming them to their old selves as back up dancers. Natalie did the same, and she fired off a blast at and reformed the troops as they were twirling. Captain EO then finished off the rest of them, and the reformed troops joined the duo and followed them as they marched towards the Supreme Leader with dance moves, military style, as she moved back up in disgust. They all then turned around, walked forward while throwing their hands up, then spun back around as Captain EO shouted out,

"Oooh!"

A determined smile grew on Natalie's face as she, the captain, and all of the back up dancers began dancing. They all spun around and performed elaborate, military-like dance moves as Captain EO began to sing.

 _We're on a mission_  
 _In the everlasting light that shines_  
 _A revelation_  
 _Of the truth in chapters of our minds_

The Supreme Leader shielded her eyes and moved away in disgust, as they continued to dance in a military-like style. Natalie then joined in as she and the captain sang as she danced with him while spinning around and performing some hip hop moves, while following along with the others.

 _So long, bad times_  
 _We're gonna shake it up and break it up_  
 _We're sharing light brighter than the sun_

They then sang along with Fuzzball as they all continued to dance,

 _Hello, good times_  
 _We're here to stimulate, eliminate_  
 _An' congregate, illuminate_

The backup dancers then joined them and sang along with Natalie and the rest of the crew while they performed their instruments, raising their arms up to the sky,

 _We are here to change the world_

Captain EO sang with determination as he did a spin and made a pose as Natalie came closer to him while the backup dancers bowed their heads to them.

 _Gonna change the world! Hee!_

Natalie and everybody else sang as they all looked up at the Supreme Leader while Captain EO opened up his jacket, showing a glowing rainbow on his shirt, Natalie's hands started to glow with golden-like beams.

 _We are here to change the world_

Captain EO sang as he and Natalie kept the looks of determination on their faces as they both did a spin and clapped their hands.

 _Gonna change the world! Oooh!_

They all ran back towards the entrance, and all followed Captain EO and Natalie as they spun back around and moved their arms and thrusted their hips. They all then started moving forward while thrusting their arms forward as the Supreme Leader moved back, knowing she was outnumbered. Captain EO sang as he, Natalie, and the others continued to dance.

 _So do surrender_  
 _'Cause the power's deep inside my soul_  
 _Sing it_

Natalie and the others sang as she, the captain, and all of the other dancers marched forward.

 _We are here to change the world_

The captain sang as Natalie and the others continued to dance.

 _Gonna change the world! Sing it!_

Natalie and the others sang with determination as they danced the crew continued to play their instruments.

 _We are here to change the world!_

Captain EO sang with joy and determination as sparks of magic flew from his fingers and as Natalie's hands continued to glow while the backup dancers rose up.

 _Hee! Gonna change the world, Oooh!_

The duo than ran up the steps, pointing their fists up to the surprised Supreme Leader. The Supreme Leader then shouted, looking to her right,

"My whip work!"

In which, one of her troops broke free from their wired chamber and started whipping at them. The backup dancers backing away in fear while Captain EO and Natalie fearlessly challenged him. Then three more came out from both directions and starting whipping in the duo's direction as the backup dancers started running away.

Captain EO tried firing at one of them, but they blocked it with a shield. The Supreme Leader then hissed and pointed her claws out at them. The four of them surrounded the duo and started whipping at them. They both did all they could to dodge them as Fuzzball hid his eyes and squeaked in fear, but were soon both caught in the whips.

The Supreme Leader shouted, "Destroy them!"

Luckily, they both unwrapped themselves from whips, except for their wrists, and Captain EO used them as a power line to fire out at both of them. But that ultimately backfired and they shot back out green lightning bolts towards the captain as he screamed out in pain. Natalie screamed out with worry as she was still caught in the struggle of the whips,

"Captain!"

The Supreme Leader cackled as she watched their misery.

Immediately, something snapped inside of Natalie. And using her heart and strength, she let out a powerful scream as she shot out golden beams through the whips, causing them to fly back and fall to the ground. She then shot out two more beams at the other whippers, shocking them for a moment, causing them to release Captain EO. They both then tried to make a run for it, but the gate closed on them, leaving them cornered by the whippers.

As they both prepared for another fight, to the crew's shock, Fuzzball suddenly flew to their aid and zipped by the whippers, knocking the whips out of their hands. He then tied both ends of each whip and flew away, as the whippers picked them back up. They then attempted to whip at Captain EO and Natalie, but ended up tying themselves up with the conjoined whips instead. The Supreme Leader looked on with shock and the duo fired a blast towards the whippers, reforming them to their former selves. The reformed robot-like whippers followed them as Captain EO and Natalie marched forward.

Hooter then cheered them on, shouting, "Lets go!"

As they continued marching, Captain EO fired a beam at one soldier, reforming him and releasing him from his chamber. Natalie did the same with her golden beams and reformed and released another soldier. They continued to reform and release more soldiers as they kept marching forward, and then stopped in the center and turned their attention towards the Supreme Leader as Captain EO pointed towards her. She then backed away in anger and fear as they started dancing. They did military-like dance moves, while Captain EO spun around, performed the moonwalk, and followed up with another spin. Natalie did the same and joyfully performed the same dance moves as performed by one of her heroes, Michael Jackson.

The duo then walked forward, along with the reformed troops as Captain EO shouted,

"Oooh!"

Natalie and the troops sang as they along with the captain raised their arms up to the sky,

 _We are here to change the world!_

The Supreme Leader moaned as she tried to cover her ears and looked on with surprise as Captain EO sang while he and Natalie walked forward as their hands started glowing and as he did another spin.

 _We're gonna change the world, girl!_

Natalie and the others sang with confidence as she felt her hands starting to glow brighter.

 _We are here to change the world!_

Captain EO sang with pride as he did another spin and felt his powers intensifying more and more,

 _My brothers my brother! Na!_  
 _We're gonna change the world!_

Natalie and the others sang as more and more of the Supreme Leader's reformed people came forward and danced with them.

 _We are here to change the world!_

Captain EO sang as he opened up his jacket a little more and continued to dance as The Supreme Leader started to back away in fear, knowing she was defeated.

 _Hee! Deep down in my body,_  
 _Deep down in my soul, Baby!_

Natalie and the others sang as Captain EO started to fly up towards the Supreme Leader.

 _We are here to change the world!_

As they continued to sing, Natalie noticed that there were six more non-reformed troops charging at them from behind. Taking the initiative, Natalie allowed her hands to glow brighter and brighter as she felt herself floating up a few feet off the ground, surprising herself a little. She then regained her composure and with all of her might, shot out the golden beams in which they formed into a giant golden heart, and it shot down at the troops, reforming them into their true selves as Captain EO finally sang,

 _Hee! We're gonna change the world! Oooh!_

The Supreme Leader let out a soft moan, knowing she had been overpowered. Natalie then looked over her shoulder in awe to see Captain EO firing at the Supreme Leader with his rainbow powers, returning her to her true form.


	8. Chapter 8: Just Another Part Of Me

**_Chapter 8: Just Another Part Of Me_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

I looked over my shoulder in awe as I saw Captain EO firing at the Supreme Leader with his rainbow powers, as she started to return to her true form. We both then floated back down to the ground as we watched colors flashing around her, and rainbow beams were flying out, returning the planet to it's former, beautiful state.

Free form her tubes, the transforming Supreme Leader floated down to the ground. the captain and I both smiled with joy as we saw the Supreme Leader return to her true state, a beautiful woman. We all knelt down in respect as she walked down toward us with stars flying from her. Captain EO then stood up, gently took her hand and kissed it and I bowed to her in respect.

She smiled and said to us, "Thank you both, for returning me and my planet to it's normal state."

The captain said to her, "It was no trouble, your highness."

I nodded in agreement and said rather shyly, "And um, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I-I was just-"

But she raised up her hand and said to me,

"There's no need for you to be sorry, my dear. I was wrong about you both and your crew. I've been in the dark for so long, that I wasn't able to see how badly my people and the planet were suffering. But thanks to you both, I've been reborn and my planet and my people have been restored to their true beauty."

Smiling, I hugged the Supreme Leader and she hugged me back, saying,

"Never stop changing the world."

And adding as she looked to both me and the captain, "The both of you."

We both nodded in response with a smile. Captain EO and I then exchanged grins, spun around and saluted to the rest of our crew members. We both then spun around and made a pose while the captain shouted

"Ooh!"

The music started playing as we all started dancing as I laughed with pure joy. We all started marching forward as Captain EO did a front kick and I spun around, threw some punches, and spun around once more as we started walking towards the exit. We both turned back around to face the Supreme Leader and did some signature dances as Captain EO sang;

 _We're sendin' out_  
 _A major love_

I sang out while pointing to the Supreme Leader and her people, as she waved bye to us while one of her servants held her up on their shoulders;

 _And this is our_  
 _Message to you_  
 _(Message to you)_

Captain EO sang with joy as he held up his fist;

 _The planets are linin' up_

I took the next line and sang with a determined grin while I continued to dance;

 _We're bringin' brighter days_

We both sang as we both clapped and continued to dance while everybody wished us farewell;

 _They're all in line_  
 _Waitin' for you_  
 _Can't you see...?_  
 _You're just another part of me..._

The captain and I both opened up our jackets to reveal both a glowing rainbow on Captain EO's shirt, and a glowing golden heart on my shirt. Captain EO shouted as we both extended our arms, turned around and strutted towards the exit;

 _Hee Hee!_  
 _Oooh!_

I continued to laugh with pure joy as Captain EO sang;

 _Another part of me_

Fuzzball then flew up to the Supreme Leader and her people and chirped with a wave in a rather bashful way,

"Bye Bye!"

And flew back to join us as Captain EO and I both saluted to the Supreme Leader and her people, waved bye, and walked out of the room.

We did it! We really did it! we delivered the gift to the Supreme Leader and restored her and her planet to it's natural beauty. Not only that, but I actually gained my full confidence back! All of this was just a wonderful experience to feel.

But now that we succeeded in our goal, I realized that I had to tell the captain that I could not go any further with him and the crew. I didn't know how he was going to react and I was afraid that he was going to be angry with me, but as fun as this job was, I knew I couldn't stay here forever and I would miss my home too much. So as soon as we headed toward the ship, I gained up the courage to tell him.


	9. Chapter 9: Farewells & The Unexpected

**_Chapter 9: Farewells and Unexpected Encounters_** ****

 **Captain EO's POV**

As soon as we got back to the ship, Natalie explained to me and the crew that she could no longer continue going on these missions with us, and that she was needed elsewhere. This kind of disappointed me a little bit, because I really liked her and I thought that she was one of the best space cadets that I've had in long time.

After she finished explaining her situation to me, I asked her, "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

She answered with a sad smile, "As cool and amazing as it would be, I'm afraid I'd miss home too much."

I understood her situation, and I didn't want to be the one to come between her and her family, but I knew I was gonna miss her.

I said to her, "But still, you were a great space cadet."

Natalie said shaking her head, "Oh, I couldn't have been that good."

Ody said to her in a surprised tone, "Are you kidding? Give yourself a little credit, kid."

Idy said, " Yeah! You were amazing!"

Hooter chimed in, saying, "Top noch!"

She smiled and said,

"Thanks guys, you all were great too. I couldn't have pulled it off if it wasn't for you guys, especially you captain."

We all smiled in response.

Hooter said, "We're really going to miss you, Cadet Natalie!"

Everyone else said, "Yeah, we're really going to miss you." As they all pulled into a group hug.

Natalie said to them, "I'm going to miss you guys too."

She added as she looked to Fuzzball, "Especially you, Fuzzball."

He then gave her a little kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle in response. I smiled at her for a moment as Major Domo moved towards her and said with a salute,

"I wish you nothing but the best out there, Cadet Natalie."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Major Domo. And I wish the same for you and the rest of the crew." He nodded in response.

I then said to them, "We'd better get going. Everyone back to the ship."

They all said, "Yes, sir!"

Idy, Ody, and Fuzzball said, "Bye!"

Major Domo said, "Goodbye, Natalie!"

Hooter said, "Take care!" As they walked back to the ship and got in.

I was about to go walk in and join them until Natalie said, "Oh, captain wait! I almost forgot."

She pulled out these two walkie-talkies out of the pockets of her belt, and said as she handed one of them to me,

"I actually have these two walkie-talkies. So in case if there's any trouble, you'll be able to call me, and I'll be there in a flash."

I smiled at her and said, hugging her, "Thanks, Natalie. I'm really gonna miss you."

She said while hugging me back, "I'm gonna miss you too, captain."

I asked her as we both pulled out of the hug, "Will I ever see you again?"

She answered with a nod, "I'm sure we will. Perhaps our paths will cross again someday on Earth or maybe in another galaxy."

I said while I still had my hands on her shoulders, "I sure hope so, because girl, you're now another part of me."

And I leaned in close to her, and I gently placed a small kiss on her cheek. When I looked back at her, she had a sheepish grin as her whole face blushed a bright red, causing me to smile warmly and giggle at her in response.

I then snapped back into reality as I looked back to the ship, and said to my friend,

"I should get going."

I finally said to her while I ran back to the ship, "Goodbye, Natalie!"

I heard Natalie shout back to me, "Goodbye, Captain EO! Good luck to you out there in the universe!"

I shouted back to her as I opened the door, "You too!"

And with that, I walked inside the ship, closed the door, and began to fly the ship off of the planet, with Natalie and I waving by to each other through the window as the crew and I finally took off to another galaxy.

I knew I was going to miss her and what she's done for me and my crew, but at the same time, I had hope. I had hope for the future, and who knows? Maybe our paths would cross again someday. You never know.

 **Natalie's POV**

Saying goodbye to Captain EO and the crew was bittersweet. I felt bad that I couldn't continue on anymore missions with them and that I had to say goodbye, but I knew that I would miss home too much and I was needed back there anyway. While going on this mission was pretty hard, it was also a lot of fun, especially with getting to meet Captain EO. While I was with him, it also felt like I was actually getting to hang out and work with apart of Michael Jackson. He was one of my greatest heroes and just the thought of being able to see him and work with him felt surreal. I was sad to see this adventure go, but I really hoped that I made him proud.

As I watched the ship fly away into another universe, I said to myself with a sad sigh,

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

And without another moment to spare, I prepared myself and the magic crystal to teleport back to Disneyland. As I started to think about the happiest thoughts, suddenly, something happened!

The glow of my necklace went out as I noticed a sandstorm blowing all over the planet. Sand and dust started blowing all towards me and I screamed and shouted with dismay,

"No! Not now!"

As I found myself getting caught in the center of this sandy and dusty tornado, causing me to cover my eyes trying to avoid getting anything in them.

As I prepared myself for the worst, all of a sudden, I heard this familiar voice say with a small laugh,

"Great job, Natalie! I knew you had it in you!"

I raised my brow in confusion as I saw this small white glow appear in front of me. As the tornado continued to circle around me, I started to hear music and I heard the white glow sing;

 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _Makes no difference who you are_  
 _Anything you're heart desires_  
 _Will come to you_

I removed my hands from my eyes as I stared in awe as I was starting to recognize that voice. I ask the glow with a raised brow

"Captain EO?"

I noticed the glow was starting to get bigger and the tornado started to ease down as I heard the glow continue to sing;

 _If your heart is in your dream_  
 _No request is too extreme_

While the tornado started to fade out, the glow continued to get bigger and bigger until it grew into the size of a person as it finally sang;

 _When you wish upon a star_  
 _As dreamers do_

And the sandstorm had died out and the glow in front of me turned into the spirit of a man.

My eyes grew open and I let out a small gasp in shock as I finally saw who the man was. He was wearing all white and had a black armband around his right arm. He also had long black hair and fairly light skin than he did when he was younger, and he also had this angelic glow around him.

He looked down at me with a warm smile as I realized who it was. It wasn't just any man, and it wasn't even Captain EO for that matter. It was a spirit. It was the spirit of Michael Jackson.


	10. Chapter 10: Spirit of Michael Jackson

**_Chapter 10: The Spirit of Michael Jackson_** **  
**  
 **Natalie's POV**

I couldn't believe it. The spirit of Michael Jackson was here? Standing in front of me? The King of Pop himself! One of my greatest childhood heroes was standing in front of me, with a smile on his face and glowing! I felt tears coming to my eyes as the realization of him being here overwhelmed me, but I was quick to blink them away. After a long moment of silence, I uttered out through an emotional whisper,

"M-Michael?"

He replied back to me with a warm smile, "Hello, Natalie."

I then said, trying to comprehend what was going on, "But how? I, I-I don't understand."

He asked with a small smirk, "You never thought you'd see me here, did ya?"

I answered with a nervous smile, "To be honest, not really."

He nodded in response. Despite feeling that this could be far fetched, I asked,

"Michael? I-I know this might sound a little ridiculous, but, was it you that sent me here?"

Michael answered with a nod, "Yes."

I asked him, "But why? And how?"

He explained, "Well, I've seen all the hard work you've been doing in the world of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame', and many other worlds, so I thought that you would be perfect for mission in 'Captain EO'. So, with the permission of the Blue Fairy, I was able to teleport you from Disneyland to the galaxies of 'Captain EO'."

Michael went on to say, "And I must say, for someone who has trouble with believing in herself, you really did a great job and shown how strong your heart is."

In that moment, I realized that he was the one that spoke to me in my dream. His voice and the way he spoke sounded just the same as the one in my dream. I then said to him in a surprised tone,

"Wait a minute, you were the one that talked to me in my dream!"

He said with a smile and a nod, "That's right."

I then said feeling stupid, "Wow! I can't believe I didn't recognize it before."

Michael then went on to say, "Natalie, I want you to know that I'm really proud of what did out there today, and I want to thank you for being such a loyal fan to me and listening to my music all these years. It really means a lot to me."

I smiled and said, "Thank you Michael, it really means a lot coming from you."

I said with a sigh as I started to reflect on the life that I had growing up with him by saying,

"I remember when I five or six years old, and I started listening to 'The Jackson 5' on the radio with my mom. We would always sing the songs together in the house or in the car. And I remember when I was six or seven, whenever my tap dance teacher would play your songs during practice, like 'Billie Jean', 'Beat It', or 'The Way You Make Me Feel'. It was always fun. I also remember how I use to sing 'Rockin' Robin' around the house, and it would always drive my brother crazy!"

Michael and I both chuckled at that memory. I then went on to say as my memory grew sadder,

"And when I turned nine, everyone was just so sad and shocked. I couldn't understand how it happened, or why it had to happen like it did. I was just left that way for a very long time."

I went on to say as I felt myself getting a little more emotional, "When I became a teenager, I started to learn more about you and who you were as a person. And, your songs have always helped me whenever I was sad or whenever I lost a loved one. They helped give me hope that I felt was lost. I-I'm happy that I learned about you and got to know who you were as a person, really I am. But now that I have..."

I turned back to him and said emotionally as tears started falling from my eyes,

"I just really miss you!"

Michael sympathetically smiled at me, and walked over to me and pulled me into a warm embrace. I then wrapped my arms around him while I started to cry. Michael placed his hand on the back of my head and said, "Shh..."

I then spoke through my sobs, "I w-wish you didn't have to go away."

Michael said as he turned my chin up to face him, "I know. But you know something? No matter where I am, I'm still gonna be with you. Just as I am with my children, my family, friends, and other fans that loved me. That'll never change."

I said with a sniffle, "I'm glad about that, I really am. But there's just one thing that I don't understand."

Michael asked, "What's that?"

I asked him, "Why me? Out of everyone you could've chosen, why choose me?"

He answered, "Why choose you? Natalie, I chose you because you had one thing that I was looking for."

I asked him, "What?"

He explained while placing both hands on both sides of my head,

"The imagination of a child. You are able to see things through your mind and imagination, create whatever it desired. Believe whatever good thing you see. You can see the good and the potential in others that not a lot of people could see, including me. Your imagination is going to take you places, kid."

He went on to say, "So from now on, I want you to start believing in yourself. No matter how many people say you can't do this or that, you go on and show them who Natalie York is all about."

I smiled at him and said as I hugged him, "Thanks, Michael. Oh, I love you so much!"

He said as he returned my hug, "I love you more."

After a moment of our warm embrace, Michael placed both hands on both sides of my face and placed a warm, gentle kiss on my forehead. He then asked me, "Now, are you ready to be sent back to Disneyland?"

I answered with a nod, "I probably should go back. My mom's probably going crazy right now trying to find me."

We both giggled in response, and Michael asked me, "You're ready?"

I nodded in response, and with that, Michael blew some white magic dust into my face and I was absorbed by the light, closing my eyes in the process. Then about three seconds later, I opened my eyes to see was back in Disneyland. As I looked all around me, I noticed my mom running up to me. She said to me as she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me,

"Natalie! Where have you been?! I was looking all over for you!"

I said to her to try to calm down the situation, "Mom, I'm alright. Really! How long have I been gone anyway?"

She answered and asked, "For about three or four hours. Natalie, where did you go?"

I answered, "Well, I actually went on a huge adventure. I'll tell you more about it when we get back to the hotel."

My mom said, "Okay, well we still have about three more hours left before we head back if you still want to go on anymore rides."

I replied saying, "Okay sure, I-I just want to take care of something real fast."

I walked up to the Captain EO attraction and looked at the promotional poster, with the captain himself looking on fearlessly. I looked at it and said,

"Thank you, Captain EO."

Then, remembering the moment I had with Michael's spirit, I said with a smile,

"And thank you, Michael."

And with that, I turned around and I walked away with my mom to go find some more rides and attractions to see. I knew that this was one adventure that I was never going to forget, especially Captain EO and Michael Jackson. Because now, they, along with this fun-filled adventure, will forever be another part of me.


End file.
